Kill-E-Crank-E
Kill-E-Crank-E is a Scottish robot that fought in the 2016 series of Robot Wars, built by Robin Herrick, creator of Bodyhammer. It is very similar in design to past success S3, being a wide, tubular, grey robot with exposed black wheels at each side, and a 450RPM spinning disc at the front with three cobalt-edged teeth, the main design difference between it and S3 being Kill-E-Crank-E’s concave at the rear-centre. When Kill-E-Crank-E drives towards its opponent, the team can brake quickly, and the robot’s momentum flips itself over, bringing the spinner down forcefully in an arc onto their opponent. The robot is constructed from an 8-inch pipe of 304-Grade stainless steel, provided by a local engineering company. Kill-E-Crank-E also has an alternative weapon of a small grabbing pincer, which can replace the spinning disc. Although this was not used on the show, Kill-E-Crank-E is equipped with this weapon at live events, to cooperate with the rule concerning spinning weaponry. The name Kill-E-Crank-E is derived from the robot's "crank" shape. The robot was originally intended to be V-shaped, but changed into its current form over the build process to accomodate internals. The robot's team consists of captain and builder Robin Herrick, his son Matthew Herrick, Matthew's friend Isaac Potts, and late entry Nick Wells. Kill-E-Crank-E's tyres were constructed from parts of the original Bodyhammer. Robot History 2016 Series Kill-E-Crank-E competed in the first episode of the series. Robin Herrick, co-designer of Pussycat had an opportunity to rematch Razer, as well as fight former Grand Finalist Terrorhurtz, and newcomer Nuts. When the battle started, it was clear that Razer wished to gain revenge on Team Cold Fusion, and immediately targeted Kill-E-Crank-E, with Terrorhurtz focusing on Nuts. Kill-E-Crank-E proved to be an awkward shape, however, and despite being pushed around, Razer's claw could not gain a purchase. Fleeing from Razer, it was Kill-E-Crank-E that activated the pit release due to Herrick being in no doubt that Kill-E-Crank-E had not done enough to go through to the next round on a judges decision. With Razer's claw stuck on one of Nuts' minibots, Kill-E-Crank-E took the chance to push back, though did not get its disc into play. By Matilda's CPZ, eventually Razer was able to grab hold of Kill-E-Crank-E, by fitting the entire axle within its bodyshape. On a second grab from Razer, both robots drove towards the pit, and Razer held Kill-E-Crank-E above it. However, the extremely wide Kill-E-Crank-E pulled a last second upset when the drive was reversed, spinning the robots and pulling Razer into the pit alongside it. Both were eliminated from the competition, but Kill-E-Crank-E's team saw it as a moral victory. Live Events Kill-E-Crank-E travelled all the way from Scotland to appear at the first Robot Wars live event of 2016 in Manchester, using the pincer in place of its spinning disc. Kill-E-Crank-E made a humorous debut, as the robot was so wide, it could not drive through the doorway, and needed to be lifted into the arena. Kill-E-Crank-E entered a four-way melee against Crushtacean, Meggamouse and Chimera. In the opening moments of the battle, the thin Kill-E-Crank-E was a perfect fit for Crushtacean’s own pincers, and was grabbed and dragged around for a period of the match. When freed by Crushtacean, Kill-E-Crank-E headed straight for the pit, getting caught over the edge. Chimera, in an attempt to finish off Kill-E-Crank-E, drove into the pit itself and freed the stranded machine, but Kill-E-Crank-E broke down shortly afterwards. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Axlebots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision